The present invention relates to an apparatus for locking a plug. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an apparatus for locking an audio headphone plug.
Current plug signal receptacles do not securely lock plugs in place to prevent unauthorized or accidental removal. Often plugs are inadvertently or intentionally removed by unauthorized personnel. Removal of plugs could cause disruption of service that is being provided by the plugs (service could include, but without limitation, audio and/or video feed).
Furthermore, plugs and their respective attachments are often stolen, specifically, but without limitation, if audio headphones are to be used by the public in a public venue such as a concert hall, sports arena, or mall kiosk. Because of this high probability of theft, public venues often do not offer audio headphones, and typically have all announcements broadcast over a loudspeaker system that is often inaudible or difficult to understand. Having a mechanism that could secure plugs, specifically headphone plugs, venues could offer additional services, such as for example, but without limitations, clear play-by-play announcements at sporting events or enhanced sound at concerts.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a method or mechanism that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus for locking a plug.
The instant invention is directed to an apparatus for locking a plug, specifically an apparatus for use with a plug and a plug signal receptacle. The apparatus for locking a plug includes a plug lock, a plug lock spring, a locking release mechanism, and a plug lock locking mechanism. The plug lock is rotatably secured about a first selected point or axis, and the plug lock rotates about the first selected point or axis as the plug enters the plug signal receptacle. The plug lock communicates with the plug lock spring such that the plug lock spring applies force on the plug lock such that the plug lock returns to a neutral position after the plug is fully engaged in the plug signal receptacle. The neutral position being the position where the plug lock is substantially perpendicular to the plug signal receptacle. The locking release mechanism is rotatably secured about a second selected point or axis; the locking release mechanism communicates with the plug lock such that when the plug lock rotates about the first selected point or axis the locking release mechanism rotates about the second selected point or axis. The plug lock locking mechanism communicates with the locking release mechanism such that when the locking release mechanism rotates about the second selected point or axis the plug lock locking mechanism secures the plug lock in the neutral position, and the plug lock then retains and holds the plug securely in the plug signal receptacle.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for locking a plug that can secure a plug in its respective plug signal receptacle.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for locking a plug that prevents inadvertent or intentional removal by unauthorized personnel.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for locking a plug that can allow a venue to provide additional audio (or video) services via a secured headphone system.